Star Fox: The Last Hope
by Poketoa
Summary: Let the four become one, let the fire burn on..." -The Original Firefox TEMP. ON HIATUS until My Shining Star is done, you'll see why...
1. Prologue: The Crash and the Kid

**Prologue: A Crash, a Kid, and a Crime (notrly)**

"Entering wormhole sector."

"Okay, ROB. Everyone ready?"

"Ready, Fox," said Slippy, putting on his hat.

"Guess it's time…" said Falco.

"I'm covering with Great Fox. We're all ready up here," said Peppy.

Bill said, as he put on his sunglasses, "Here we go…"

Katt did a barrel roll and said, "Well, I'm not getting any readier… and why are you wearing sunglasses in space?"

Bill groaned. "No time for arguing now, here they come!" yelled Krystal.

Fox sent another message. "This new enemy has already proven itself… let's show them that we're better!

The enemies came in waves. "Watch yourself, guys, this could get ugly!" Peppy exclaimed. "They just don't stop…"

Slippy, playing hero again, decided to charge through a group of enemies. He came out with several on his tail. "What the…. FOX! HELP ME!" Fox swooped down with a charged shot and got rid of them all. "Thanks, Fox! I thought they had me!" said Slippy. Falco wasn't impressed. "Well, Slip, it's called a LOOP. Learn to USE it, okay?"

"Very funny, Falco."  
The battle raged on…

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a familiar galaxy… 

----------------------------------

"IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" yelled Andross.

He exploded as Fox screamed. There was a long flash of pure white. Then, out of the blindness, came a voice. It stated, "Don't ever give up, my son." "Father?!" Fox exclaimed.

James immediately told Fox to follow him. Together they began working their way out of Andross's exploding base.  
"Never give up. Trust your instincts."

The maze continued some time, and soon, the end of the tunnel appeared. Fox fired a Nova Bomb to salute his friends.

"You've become so strong, Fox."

Fox rocketed out of the base just as the explosion caught up with him.

"YES! I FINALLY GOT A MEDAL ON VENOM IN EXPERT!"

13-year-old John Zinscape stood up from his couch. "I gotta call Jake!" Jake was John's cousin. He was the only real friend he had, other than Matt Halo, who occasionally visited. He dialed Jake's number.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me, is Jake home?"

----------------------------------

Back with team Star Fox… 

----------------------------------

"It looks like we cleared them all out," said Fox. Krystal came in, though, and said, "I sense a great presence… be ready! He is powerful!" A robot of gigantic proportions made itself known. It was a dull red color, with moving teeth. It kind of looked like a dragon's head with an oversized brain. A green, spiky head wearing a crown appeared on the team's HUD. "Ah, this is the weakling I must face to save my planet? What fools. DESTROY THEM, ANDROMEDA!"

"Save his planet? What's he talking about??? He just decided to attack us!" yelled Falco. "ANDROMEDA! SEND THEM INTO THE VORTEX!" ordered the green being. On cue, the mechanized beast let out a horrifying roar. Suddenly, a wormhole opened up. It grew until it gained the power of gravity. The Star Fox team was sucked inside. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Fox yelled.

----------------------------------

Back in our world… 

----------------------------------

John really wasn't what you would call a popular person. He kept to himself. He really didn't have many real friends. He had already been pushed to the limit by one of his friends from before. He was the kind of guy who everyone thought had lost it, and that's what he wanted. He knew no one could understand what went on in his mind. You see, he had this connection… It wasn't like anything most could understand. It seemed he had the power to make himself believe he was actually someone else, in his or her position. Now, this was no ordinary perception. He actually could form someone else, too. He also had a strange thing for fire and wind. It seemed he could make them move and change.

Jake was a couple years younger than John. He was pretty close to his skills, too. However, he didn't seem to have the same power as John. They only shared secrets with each other, no one else.

Matt was around one and a half years older than John. He was different. Matt was way hyperactive, and way huge. This was a very bad combination if you got in his way. Of course, he had his skills, but he really was the biggest joker of the three.

John sat contemplating his latest victory over Andross. He had called Jake, and discussed everything. John just sat there. There really was nothing to do for a bit, so he switched to the TV. The phone rang, and he went to check it. While he was away…

"Scientists have reported a strange increase in wave height, not related to weather. A meteor of substantial size may have crashed into the ocean. A warping of space was also seen. We'll have more on this on KSUC 8 news at 11:00."

-------------------

In the wormhole… 

-------------------

Planets and stars sped by faster than the eye could comprehend. They exited the galaxy, therefore being in interstellar space. They began slowing after they came close to the nearest galaxy. Fox noted two things. First, that the galaxy was known as the Milky Way. Second, they were headed for a particular yellow star. Great Fox and the Arwings had slowed down substantially at this point. They passed an asteroid belt, and began seeing peculiar planets. One was blue, and was scattered with storms. Another was on its side, or at least it appeared to be. The next one had beautiful rings, and looked better than the rest. The next one was huge, with storms sparking all over it, and a huge red spot. They passed through an asteroid field to a small red planet, covered with rusty iron. The next planet came closer and closer. This planet looked a lot like Corneria. It had huge oceans, and continents too. They entered the atmosphere. Slowing nearly to a halt, the end of the wormhole shot them into the blue sea. Fox could only brace for impact…

R&R. Kinda confusing, but it makes sense after a while…. heh. You wouldn't get how John feels unless you've gone through that kind of thing, either… so yea, it's my first shot at a _real _fic, so there you go.

Also: I do not own Nintendo, its partners, or characters, in whole or in part. I do not own Capcom, its partners, or characters, in whole or in part. I leave you now.


	2. Chapter 1: The Discovery

CH 1 

The Discovery

Something was wrong. John didn't know what, but something was definitely different about today. He felt different ever since he got that medal on his game, though he couldn't pinpoint how. He felt it stronger at school, but not at home. At school, he was secluded from everyone. Being in eighth grade, he didn't have Matt to talk to, since he was already in high school. Jake lived a distance away, and still was at elementary anyway. John usually kept to himself, but occasionally, he would have these weird thoughts, recalling memories that never happened. It was the weekend, and he was spending it at his grandma's house, who lived by the beach. It was here that he had a strange night…

_"IT'S STAR WOLF! GET DOWN!"_

_Four dark, sleek ships passed over the plaza. John was in a restaurant. He had yelled the warning. The customers just stared. No one did anything. He saw the four ships move closer and closer. One of the customers jumped up. "I can't take this anymore! Cuoloh oxk oihk mhev!" (Read the mentioned fanfic for the information on Cerenian magic)_

_Suddenly the figure changed. The head elongated to a rounded point at front. The ears moved up to the top of the head. A tail with three silver rings grew out of the back as the skin melted away. Blue fur came through the skin. A kid recognized who it was and said, "He's not lying! GET DOWN!" A couple shots flew by the window. Everyone on the team had shown up by now. Shots were ringing out left and right. The Star Fox team was trying to escape. Suddenly, a white light enveloped John as both teams stared in awe…_

John awoke in a cold sweat. "The heck?" he thought, "I haven't even played Star Fox or read fanfics for months!" He sat there for a minute, wondering. He then realized that this sounded like the end sequence of that Sharkboy and Lavagirl movie. He laughed a bit, remembering his sister watching it on Thursday, and fell back asleep.

----------------------

Pacific Ocean, 2:19 Hawaiian time 

_----------------------_

Fox groaned as he awoke. His Arwing's emergency water landing had come into effect, sensing a large amount of H2O. Slippy had finally done something useful. Wow. "This place looks like Aquas…" he thought, "but it had continents too…" Noting the rest of the team was waking as well, he called to ROB, "What's the nearest large non-island land mass?"

ROB did some processing for a second and then replied, "Due west. You will come to a continent known as 'North America' by this planet's inhabitants. Did I mention that this is the only inhabited planet in the system?"

"Great, but how do you know the name of the continent?"

"There are radio signals all over this planet. You just have to catch some and keep them going."

There was a brief pause as Fox waited for everyone to get up. "HEY! I FINALLY SAVED YOUR BUTTS!" yelled Slippy, in his usual annoying voice. Falco, still not amused, came back with, "Yeah, but this is nothing compared to Titania, Corneria, Star Wolf, the Aparoids, Oikonny…" "Sheesh, Falco, don't get your hopes up for something like that anymore!" A small wave appeared as Slippy's Arwing was bitten by a shark. "AAA! Fox! Get this guy off me!" Falco just laughed.

So, with that, the Arwings entered the Great Fox and everything was back to normal, with the exception of the random planet that they were dumped on. "Fox, feel like going on a Blue Marine route?" asked Slippy. "Well, I am curious about the life here. It seemed like they were like us, but lower on the evolution scale," said Fox. "Great. ROB, get the Blue Marine ready!" "Affirmative. Blue Marine is ready," came the response. Fox got in the sub and launched it into the sea.

"Let's head for this 'North America' then, shall we?" said Fox over the intercom. The team responded with a yes. They turned west, heading towards California. Fox was looking around in the sub. An abundance of fish greeted him. They were harmless to the sub, so he just sat and enjoyed the view. But, around 100 miles offshore, something occured that would launch the team into the search for the great power that would defeat the Andromeda robot.

"What the heck is that?" said Fox. A small, half-human crab appeared in front of the Blue Marine. A voice cackled out, "I will serve the FM king! I will defeat all of his enemies! I am Cancer Bubble!" "What in the…" was all Fox had time to say, before Cancer Bubble shot icy bubbles of water at the ship. "Fox! What's going on down there?" asked Bill. "There's some kind of crab thing shooting ice at me!" replied Fox. "Take care of it! We can't afford to lose anyone or anything! He is one of the enemy! HURRY!" The crab changed strategies. It sent out an underwater wave. Fox tried a torpedo. It successfully parted the wave, allowing a few free shots and a torpedo. "Not this time, buddy!" said Cancer Bubble. "It's time to end this!" He launched his claws at the team. Fox dodged and unloaded lasers and torpedoes. Small explosions appeared on the creature. "No! Lord Gemini! I've failed you!!!!!" The crab exploded with a flash of light.

"Ok. I'm docking now," said Fox. "Blue Marine is as strong as ever." Krystal came back over the radio, "But what was that guy? He had the same energy patterns as that 'Andromeda,' but was weaker." The team knew that they'd be facing this kind of enemy again. Fox docked the sub and they headed for the shore.

----------------------

Dana Point, CA, 5:00 PST 

----------------------

_Usually, there's a lot more people out at this hour,_ John thought. He stood alone at Dana Point Harbor, (I guess that's what you would call it) staring out at the ocean. He felt the disturbance from before to the point of a slight headache. Now, as he stood watching, he felt it getting stronger. He noticed a dot on the horizon. _There's the first ship in today,_ he thought. But when it came a little closer, it looked like a six-pointed star. _What in the good name of heck?_ It came closer, and closer, and he could make out a submarine, and five small jets around the ship. He suddenly realized the magnitude of this, his headache grew to a fevered pitch, and he fainted after a "holy crap" moment.

--

_Darkness. That's all the eye could see. Then, a spark appeared. John moved closer and closer, until he was on its location. A fire started. John was enveloped by it, and felt power… so much power…_

--

John woke up on a hospital bed. _Some dream,_ he thought, _seeing Great Fox._ He got a better view of his surroundings. _These places are more high-tech than I thought_. Someone walked in. A sliding automatic door opened and shut. John gasped. "Well, this looks like a full recovery!" said Fox. John stared. "No it isn't! I'm hallucinating! You look like Fox McCloud!"

"That's what they call me. But how did you know? This planet is really isolated."

"……………………. Am I still asleep? I'm still asleep, aren't I? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" He shook Fox, slapped himself a couple times, and then, realizing it was true, he finally accepted the fact that this was real, he did meet Star Fox, and that he had a couple words to say to everyone.

Fox laughed as he brought John out. "This guy knows us somehow! You won't believe how it is though!" John stared at the team. "Wow. Just… wow." They looked as he recognized them. Slippy Toad was, oddly, a short little frog with a constantly-happy expression. Bill Grey, the dog commander of the Husky and Bulldog units, (insert canned laughter) looked like he did from the Battle of Katina, with the shades on. Katt Monroe had pink fur, and well, you probably know what she looked like. Krystal was the familiar blue with the rings on the tail. John wondered what her last name was. He really hoped it wasn't "Crud," because if you translate that to Saurian, it means the same thing in English, but is rather unpleasant. Falco Lombardi was his usual blue avian self, with the red feathers near the eyes. Peppy Hare was your basic old, gray rabbit.

Then John realized that he forgot to answer the question. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Okay, get ready for a good laugh. You guys… are… VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS HERE!"

After a few seconds, everyone had a good laugh about this. "No wonder that you didn't believe it!" said Falco, actually being sensible for once. "Yeah, you look like you do in the Nintendo 64 game, but obviously more real." "Mind showing us?" asked Fox. "I'll show you, if I can see ROB for a sec. I still can't believe this." He walked over to ROB. "Do you know how to get a wireless signal?" "Affirmative," said ROB, "but I can only act on the team's orders." John paused for a moment. "Fox, tell him to catch a World Wide Web signal. I'll show you on one of your computers." So, that's what happened. Fox gave the order, and in a few seconds, they had the fastest internet connection in this solar system.

"Now then, let's see this 'Star Fox 64,' shall we?" said Fox. John, with this kind of internet speed, knew that any download would be instant. He went to search for a ROM of it. "Now, this is perfectly legal if deleted within 24 hours, unless you own the game, making it legal for good. This was based on the Lylat war, when you blew up Andross's brain." John played through the hard levels and MacBeth, showing them a playthrough. "Wow, now _those_ are memories," said Peppy. "So that's what it was like," said Krystal.

John got an idea. "You know, Cornerian is _really _close to English. Maybe… someone met you guys. Did you ever meet up with someone named 'Miyamoto?'"

"As a matter of fact, we did, didn't we?" said Fox, "We got signals from that guy all the time. He didn't tell us we were in video games!" After everyone was caught up on everything, John checked the clock. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS! Sorry, but I gotta run…" "Wait!" said Fox, "I'll come with you." John stared. "How? You'd stick out like a sore thumb. How in the heck would you fit in?" "Remember 'Slippy's Invention?' That's real too. I'll use a cloaker to make myself look like a human!" John realized this. "Hm… I guess so… Hold on. What's this?" He neared Krystal for the first time. He felt a strange presence. Suddenly, John's brown eyes turned green. Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed her staff. "Kduhw om oxk thenj tdu okuisulo oxk dua-MV!" (For those without a translator… Grant me the sword, and evacuate the FM-ian!") Suddenly, a bright light shone from the staff and Krystal. A swan shape flew out of her, and a sword appeared in John's hand. Everything faded, including the green eyes.

"John! What was that?" asked Fox.

"I don't know, Fox, I don't know…"

All this stuff belongs to its original owners. You get the idea.


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginnings

It appears as though it has been... checks watch 3 months, though it seems like years.

Sorry for the delay… stupid computer crashed, causing TWB (Technical or temporary Writer's Block)

Chapter Two: The Beginnings

--

_Battle Station Wave Rider, 532 Clicks Lylat Time_

--

A black hallway opened before a dark, swanlike figure. It began walking up the hallway until it came to a large, red doorway. "Approach, Cygnus," said a voice.

"Yes, master…"

The doorway opened slowly, to reveal a dark throne room. The Lords of FM were gathered to hear the recent news. Cygnus sat down. "I only bring news of discomfort to you, my lord… something has been able to detect the new cloaking system… and forcibly separate an energy being from its host…"

"What? Impossible!" declared Cepheus. After a moment, he added, "It is of no consequence yet. We must find the Infinity Seal, so our Andromeda can take care of our little so-called friends on Earth… The earthlings fooled us in the future, betraying us… But how will they cope in the past? Their technology is not even half as developed as it was…"

"Something else, sir. Cancer has merged to become CancerBubble, but was deleted by our Lylatian friends," said Cygnus.

"He was the lowest of the low. Worthless. I was going to sack him anyway… now… Taurus."

A figure that resembled a red bull with a genie's lower body and arms turned to face the king. "Yes, my lord?"

"You are to begin your attack as soon as you find a host. Gemini?"

A yellow figure with two unchanging faces, one white and one black raised his head. "Yes?"

"You will watch from afar. Make sure Taurus doesn't screw up again… I may not be as forgiving this time…"

--

_Great Fox, 7:12 AM…_

--

Needless to say, this was cause for an obvious investigation as to what the heck just happened. Luckily, John's grandparents were fine with this, him knowing how to defend himself. They didn't worry about what didn't matter.

"So you say you just blacked out, John?" asked Krystal.

"Guess so…"

"You know… I did something like that once… it was before I received my staff…"

--

Many years earlier…

--

The blue fox was walking through the woods. She suddenly heard a cry of pain. She quickly ran over with a stick to see what was going on. She soon came upon a black pit bull holding an eagle hostage. "You will die today, great Firefox…"

She ran towards the scene. "And who might you be?" asked the red-eyed dog.

"The one who stops you from murdering this innocent person!"

It was too late, however. The eagle collapsed, dying. His last words were: "Let the fire burn on…"

She saw the pit bull gasp in terror. Her eyes changed to a golden yellow as she uttered, "Oxk ohav ccan dhir de! Oat, ei0 veecajx hojeffe ve oxk Firefox!" (A/N: I'm bored of translating these things, here, use this: saurian./ and yes, the words are backwards, it is a spell) Then, nothing. When she came to her senses, all that was left of the dog was a couple of teeth and parts of a scorched black femur. She ran, of course, hoping that no one would ever need to know… or find out.

--

Present Time

--

"That night, I received my staff in a dream… I was trained in what it could do, and when I woke up, it was sitting on my bed."

Falco spoke up. "Well, it's obviously connected. Any _Slip-up_ could tell you that."

"_Thanks_, Falco," Slippy shot back

"Easy, guys," said Fox, "we just need to change around a few things. Krystal, you're coming with me to Earth. We need you there to help figure out what's going on-"

"Oh yeah!" John exclaimed, "I just remembered. You guys got a flare stick or a candle handy?"

"Sure…" said Fox. "Why?"

"Light it." Fox did so. "Now watch closely."

As they watched, John moved his hands. The fire shaped to his will. He changed it into letters, numbers, and finally, an Arwing.

"Holy crap!" yelled Fox. "What in the heck was that?"

"I call it my firebending skills. Of course, that's a cartoon here… but then, with what looks like it's going on, that could be real too… but I doubt it. Now…"

He made another gesture. A huge gust of wind arose from _inside the ship_!

"This is airbending, from the same show. Of course, it _is_ something else… cause that's only a cartoon. I learned this from a friend… a former friend though… but that's another story."

"Well, guys, you better get down there," said Peppy, silent until now, "or you're not going to be able to get down inconspicuously."

"Right."

--

Dana Point, 7:22 AM

--

Fox and Krystal were getting used to being "humans." John couldn't help but laugh at how weird they acted. They didn't know much about the humans, of course, but they knew that they were secret celebrities on this world.

Fox was about 5'1, Krystal an inch shorter, so they disguised themselves as teenagers. Of course, they didn't know the trends, but neither did John, as he didn't care. They seemed to fit in perfectly with John, who at this point spoke up.

"Grandma lives down this way. She takes in people all the time, so she should be fine with you staying. We'll just say you're in a foreign exchange program or something. Heck, that excuse could get you a free stay at _my_ house."

They took the bus to a nearby residential area. They walked a bit until they came to a neat-looking brown two-story house with a van, a car, and an SUV outside. "Well, here it is. Oh, and by the way, looks like my cousin showed up."

"Should we tell him?" asked Fox.

"No, not such a good idea. Now… you obviously can't go around using your normal names… it would be too weird. As of now, Fox is named Lucas, and Krystal, you will use what I read was your Cerinian name… Azure, am I correct?"

"You humans never cease to amaze me, but yes," she replied.

It must be known at this point that John's grandma was _loaded_. She usually didn't spend much though. She wasn't an old looking person though, and could pass for 10 years younger. John pushed the intercom on the door. "It's me. I brought a couple kids who are on an educational visit to the US."

This, of course, was very true.

--

_30 or so seconds later_

--

"Grandma, this is F…" he paused. "Lucas and Azure. They're staying here for a while. Apparently, they're supposed to see a residential area here. They're from an, erm, island off of the UK." John remembered reading a sign once that said, "Tell the truth and you won't have to remember what you said," and mentally laughed. He continued, "They're supposed to contrast it with their area. I wouldn't exactly call this too residential though, so I was thinking of taking them back to my house."

"Make sure you call your parents about it first," she replied, and added, "Welcome, Lucas and Azure. And in case you haven't noticed, Jake is here."

"Yeah, I saw his dad's car."

"Well, go say hi…"

They walked into the den from the entry, and sitting on the couch was Jake, his dad, and their grandpa. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked John, which got replies from everyone. Of course, he introduced "Lucas" and "Azure."

"So, students from the UK," said Jake. "John, didn't your parents do that once? What was her name…"

"I forgot now…"

"Oh well. You got your games?"

"As always. You got yours?"

Jake brought out a good size cart with a GameCube, a DS, and many games. "When don't I?"

(A/N: I will refer to Fox and Krystal as Lucas and Azure in their disguised form.)

--

A few minutes later…

--

They set up the GameCube. Of course, the first game that Lucas picked was Star Fox Assault. John, Jake, (whose father left during setup) Lucas, and Azure all joined in. Lucas picked himself, while Azure, although fairly disappointed with her stats, picked herself. Five minutes later, the cousins were horribly defeated by those two, even with Wolfens, the Demon Sniper, the Demon Launcher, Gatling Guns, Missile Launchers, Homing Launchers, and Wolf with max handicaps on the Lylatians. John expected this, of course, but Jake didn't see it coming. John whispered, "Jake. Attack plan… Ryder India Delta Eagle Ryder."

"We haven't even tested it yet!"

"No time, here we go…"

They were launched into Katina. The cousins, both as Wolf, grabbed a few choice weapons, then ran for the nearest Arwing. John piloted while Jake rode it. "Interesting," said Lucas, "That's a bit hard to pull off…"

"Oh, trust me, it gets better," said John.

They'd been saving this move for the best of the best. They rode until Lucas and Krystal were both in Arwings. They let the Lylatians get on their 6 o' clock. "NOW!"

Suddenly, John flipped the Arwing, causing Jake to fall on the unsuspecting Lucas's Arwing. He planted a sensor bomb as Azure locked on. Azure fired, heading toward Lucas. The shot never needed to make contact. Fox turned sharply, setting off the sensor bomb and destroying both Arwings. They both gasped at this feat, completed within a second, and with John catching Jake midfall! They both locked on to the shocked targets and unleashed a flurry of shots upon them the likes of which Man has never seen. Then, Jake jumped off as John landed. John planted the Fireburst Pod and ran like heck. That ended that battle.

"Holy crap, John! How did you do that?"

"Thought of it a long time ago. Heck, that was our first try. I really didn't expect it to work!" Everyone laughed, and they switched to Super Smash Bros. Melee.

--

Sorry for the random shortness.

Disclaimer:

Bored Alright, you guys know what's obviously Nintendo's, Capcom's, Nickelodeon's, yadda yadda yadda, I don't own that stuff. (One day, Nintendo, one day…) THE FIREFOX and its STORY, SCENARIO, and maybe future GAME is copyright me. It has nothing to do with the web browser, the film, or the novel. It has more to do with Fox's Up+B attack, but that's still _far _from what it's going to be.

Good day, I giveth a shoutout to Xevelous for the support.

P.S.: Avatar refrence is pointless and will NEVER be included in the plot. EVER. Do you hear me? EVER. I AM USING CAPS LOCK MISTER.


	4. Chapter 3: The Darkness Rises

Chapter 3: The Darkness Rises

Chapter 3: The Darkness Rises

--

Battle Station Wave Rider, 280 clicks Lylat time…

--

Cepheus turned on his transmitter. "Status report, Taurus."

"I have found one with waves much similar to mine. This one should be able to host my power…" came the answer from the bull-genie on the display.

"Well, wait for them to fall asleep, and merge with him. When they awake, strike."

"Yes, master."

Cepheus turned off his link. "They will suffer for their insolence…"

--

Flash forward: Cepheus's throne room, Year 320X…

--

Cepheus walked toward the ambassador from earth. "You're the ambassador?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What is the meaning of this?" He held up orders to leave Planet FM to allow Earth to colonize it.

"Our people need more land, and they just aren't making any more of it."

"Well then, the humans should learn to control their, well, _impulses_ better, now shouldn't they?"

The ambassador held an inward laugh, and said, "I agree, but this is the order that has been given, and if it is not complied with, we will use deadly force."

"LEAVE ME AT ONCE!" the king screamed, angered at this. The ambassador was no fool, and left immediately. He sighed. "It just hasn't been the same without Geo around… those traitorous humans… war-race that they are… I will end this."

He turned to his associate, Omega-Xis II, the son of Omega-Xis and Lyra, and hater of humans. "Prepare our secret weapon, the Andromeda Infinity. I want our Time Machine running ASAP. These humans must never exist…"

--

Grandma's, 5:30 AM

--

"Hey, guys, wait up!"

Lucas and Azure were lagging behind for some reason. They weren't used to the gravity and crappy atmosphere of Earth, so they weren't yet fully adapted. John looked back across the beach and told Jake to wait. A minute later, the incognito Lylatians caught up. "What took you so long?"

"We're, um, kinda slow…" said Azure.

"Hey!" shouted Lucas.

They were walking down the beach for a while now, and soon they came to a point marked by a flag. "Here it is, guys," said John, "my secret beach area. I like to come here when I can. It gets hard with life sometimes, so I come out here to think. Of course, Jake knows that, but you guys don't."

They just sat there for a while, taking in the sights and sounds of the beach. The last stars were fading into the rising sun when a new one appeared.

"Hey!" said Azure, "That's a new star!"

"Nah, it's a helicopter," explained John.

"Then why is it so big?" asked Jake.

The four noticed that the light was in fact huge, and coming closer and closer. "RUN!" screamed Jake. They all began to run, but Jake tripped. "NOOOOOO!"

The light struck Jake dead center. There was a huge flash, and a surge of energy.

"Jake! Are you alright?" cried Lucas.

A much deeper, darker voice responded. "I am no longer Jake. I am… Taurus Fire!"

"Oh god, these guys are real too?" said John.

"What do you mean?" asked Azure.

John didn't get a chance to respond, as a blue light hit him.

--

Inside John's mind…

--

A blue bear-like figure walked toward John "Greetings. I am-"

"Omega-Xis? Yeah, I figured, as soon as I saw Taurus Fire."

"What the…"

"No time, I'll explain later, you want me to bust this fool, right?"

"Um… yeah…?"

"Then EM wave change with me. I'm sure you will find my individual powers to your liking."

"…Uh… Okay?"

--

John's Beach, 6:04 AM

--

John emerged with a new form, as well as Jake. John had a tight blue jumpsuit on and had his left hand replaced with a bear's head. Jake had become an anthomorphic bull with fire coming out its shoulders. "Well, Taurus, it seems your match is met."

Azure and Lucas just stared. John used Mega to charge a huge fireball. "Now! Fire the charge shot into the ocean, 30 yards out!"

Mega did so. A huge wave came crashing down on all four. This was no problem for Lucas, Azure, John, and Mega, but Taurus was severely weakened, as his element was fire. In a blind rage, he roared, "Die, Omega-Xis! You shall be destroyed by my overall pure power!"

Suddenly, the bull charged at the two, launching bolts of fire at John. He jumped, flipped over Taurus Fire, and sent an air blast from above charged with Mega's energy, clearing a huge crater in the ground. He landed easily. Taurus, extremely enraged, went into a blind charging fury. He began charging left and right, trying to smash the merged beings with his arms and impale them on his horns. John avoided every one of these, easily and gracefully. A passerby from Mexico happened upon the scene, and started yelling, "_Toro, Toro! Ole!_" thus enraging the fire bull even more.

He started charging at anything that even faintly moved. He was seeing red now, angered at everything, out of control. John sent another windblast at him from the ocean. The angry fire bull charged straight for him, exactly what John wanted. He stood his ground as Taurus Fire came nearer… nearer… and then, when he was merely a foot away and unable to stop, John jumped, flipped, and landed behind Taurus, who ran straight into the ocean. John charged one more fireball through Mega and sent it hurling into the sea. The bull rose, floating, with sparks flying. In a flash of white light, Taurus was deleted, leaving John to revive Jake. The random Mexican, with the show over, ran away to tell his friends.

Azure and Lucas, watching the whole time, stood aghast at what this young 13-year-old could do. Mega, equally surprised, stated, "Man, you're _way_ better than Geo at this. We didn't even take a hit!"

"No time for congratulations now, we have to revive my cousin…"

"So that's you're cousin, eh? Taurus should've allowed just a bit more brain activity from him, just so he could gain another neuron or two."

"Lucas, Azure! Request an Arwing pickup, we _have_ to tell him now. Assume your normal forms when we enter."

Within 5 minutes, the five were on the Great Fox, Jake was revived, and the Mexican was deemed insane and/or drunk by his friends.

--

Battle Station Wave Rider, 486 clicks Lylat Time…

--

"Lord Gemini, proceed with your report on Taurus's activity," stated the king.

"He has failed."

"Figures, that bull was a fool-"

"Ah, my lord, wait first. Who defeated him? None other than the same boy that evicted Cygnus along with –get this- Omega-Xis!"

"WHAT? That blue fool is here? He must have stowed away… He has become a pain in my side for too long… contact Cygnus. We are going to take this clash head-on…"

--

Great Fox, 6:18 AM

--

"So let me get this straight. All of us energy beings, Geo, and the earthlings of my time are _video game characters_ here?"

"Pretty much, Mega."

Jake was still in shock from meeting the Star Fox team, John was in shock that the Star Force series actually does take place in the future, Mega was in shock because he found out that he was a video game character here, and everyone was shocked at the display of power by John. "Now Mega, I think we all need to know what's going on here. Mind telling us?"

Falco and Mega said in unison, "Man, the only thing I hate worse than sitting around all day is sitting around telling a story…" They both trailed off, stared at each other, then, in complete synchronization, stated, "I think I'm going to like this guy."

"As much as we'd like to see you two play mirror, we really need the facts, Mega," said Bill.

"Fine, fine. You see, it started with the stupid human that was supposed to be leading the US in the year 319X…"

"So Geo's dead?" inquired John.

"Duh, now don't bring it up again."

"Sorry. Anyway… like I said, it started with that stupid human…"

--

Flash forward: The White House, 319X

--

"Mr. President, the people just plain number too many to fit on this planet anymore."

"I agree, but where can we send them?"

"Sir, I think, with our technology, that we can drive out the FMians from their home planet, like we did with the Native Americans long ago."

"You really can't do that… I mean, they were people too-"

"Mr. President, with all due respect, are these creatures _people_?"

"Well, I'd have to answer no."

--

The next year…

--

The President's address to the planet was a bitter, cold, and harsh attack on the FMians. "Earth has become too populated! Earth's time has come! We will succeed against these weaklings, and drive the FMians from their planet! We will live there, in peace and harmony, with those fools away! Long ago, they attacked us without reason. I say, we return the favor! Now, fly, ambassador, and leave for Planet FM, and deliver the orders to that weakling, Cepheus! Let it be known throughout the universe that Earth's time has come!"

Hiding in the shadows, a blue bear, a blue and red lyre, and a somewhat smaller red and black bear sat listening. For one of these, it would change his life course to defend the King Cepheus… at whatever the cost, even the death of his own family…

--

End Flash forward…

--

"So the FMians are going to destroy us all?"

"Pretty much…"

"…Great."

--

Disclaimer: I'm done putting these. What's mine is mine, what's not is not.

Now leave.

I mean it.

Unless you're reviewing, in that case, have a nice day! (Hopeful grin)

What to expect in next chapter: further detailing and even a furthering of John's powers. What fun.


	5. Chapter Four: Digital Waves

Chapter 4: The Virus Family

Chapter 4: Digital Waves

--

_Grandma's driveway, 3:22 PM_

--

Mega, obviously in a state where he couldn't become anything like a human, used Fox's communicator to stay hidden. By that, I mean he stowed away in it and annoyed everyone all day. Of course, he could be invisible. But no one cared to force him out.

John, after having convinced his parents to let Lucas and Azure stay at their house, sat in the car waiting for his grandma to start it. He grabbed his DS and started playing Pokémon Diamond. His grandma and Jake got in the car, and they were off…

--

_En route to John's house, 3:50 PM_

--

John was just about the Elite Four for the umpteenth time when he heard a low pulsing sound. He checked his suitcase, which he had put the sword in earlier. He was shocked at the sight.

When John first got the sword, it was a pure white samurai-style blade. Now, it had taken on a blue color on the blade, and a light green color with a red gem in the hilt. _The heck?_ He thought. _This is interesting…_ He whispered to Azure, "Take a look at this… She leaned over to look at the now slightly glowing sword. She then told Lucas to look, and Mega and Jake saw it as well. "Looks like it was meant for me," said Mega through the link, "at least the colors, anyway. But I have no idea what the gem is for…"

Lucas spoke up softly. "Taurus was a Fire Element, right? Maybe that's representing you deleting Taurus."

John's grandma overheard. "Are you three talking about those games again? I swear, those things'll be the death of you…"

"Sorry…" said John, then thought: _But you don't know how right you are…_

--

_McDonald's, 10 miles from John's house, 4:00 PM…_

--

John sat and waited for the order to come. The five had come up with a plan. It was going to be a sword that they found in an unmarked floating crate on the beach. They also decided that there were a few other things in there, because the sword was unfinished. They also said that it wasn't a real samurai sword; it was a worthless replica, but still steel, which was at least _half_ the truth. They said that they would try different paint jobs on it, for fun, thus explaining any future color or gem change.

The food came after a bit. The five sat and talked for a while while chowing down. Suddenly, there was a spark from a plug socket, and the lights flickered. "What the… what's going on?" asked Lucas, noticing that John's grandma had ran out of the restaurant.

Jake stared blankly. "I have one guess. I've seen this before, but only on a show…"

A metallic groan was heard as a bunch of the cooking appliances merged together to form a suit of armor with a purple cloud inside. The cloud held a sword and a shield. "Oh god, I was right. Its… Xana."

John spoke to Mega. "Xana is a virus, a smart one, created by the government to destroy the world's most powerful supercomputer. It succeeded, but became evil. Unfortunately, I don't see any of the few who were able to stop him in the show… so, with any luck, we should be able to bust him."

"I like the way you think, kid. Reminds me of Geo, but tougher."

He leaned over to Lucas. "Looks like Xana is real… I'm going to try and EM bust him. Take good care of yourself and Azure, this guy is pure evil… tell Slippy to send for the staff. If that thing attacks you, and it probably will, you'll need it."

"Got it," he responded.

"Alright then. Ready, Mega?"

"Ready," he said, appearing to human sight frequency.

"EM Wave change! John Zinscape, ON THE AIR!"

There was a flash, and the two were merged into a Megaman-esque form. The sword suddenly appeared in John's hand. A low whisper entered his mind. "Use the sword…"

He confronted the giant swirling vortex of terror that was the virus Xana. His sword began to glow. Suddenly, the mass changed shape. It took a more human form, with the same appliance-armor and sword. A faint message in the back of our hero's head said, "Help… me…"

The ghostly knight attacked furiously, with John barely parrying every blow. Finally, he went on the offensive. The sudden flurry of slashes and jabs severely wore out the virus. John managed to send the embodiment of Xana hurling backward. The sword started glowing. "Mega, I think it… wants something from us…" The low voice came again. "Help me…" The armor faded away, and a boy was left in its place, wearing all black clothes with a large, ominous, purple aura surrounding it. "Mega! Charge a shot through the sword?"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Mega began charging energy through the sword. John tried too, as best a human could. The sword glowed a pure white as it became charged with power. The aura seemed to recoil in shock, then gather energy as well. "Now, Mega!" They jumped and slashed the glowing white sword straight through the boy's body. There was a sickening crack followed by a huge explosion. The dark cloud had disappeared. The boy was now wearing red, and had a device over his right eye, bearing his symbol. "Thank you… I don't know how long I was in there…" John and Mega cocked an eyebrow. (Or whatever… Mega… would cock… that was above his eye…) "Allow me to explain. My name is Xana Hopper, son of Franz Hopper, brother of Aelita."

John stared mouth agape at this news. All this time he had been rooting for the destruction of Aelita's brother. "You see, I was transported to Lyoko with my sister and father. When the government sent the Virus to Lyoko, I was attacked by it during transport. I thus joined with the Virus, seemingly inseparable. When Franz escaped into the internet and Aelita lost her memory, I was left to control Lyoko, under the Virus of course, and was never remembered, thinking to be inseparable. I managed to gain a slight bit more control, however, when they destroyed the Virus, I even screamed in terror in front of Ulrich and Yumi, and was able to flee into the net, as this half-virus, half-human monster. But you, great one, you have ended my pain… who are you? I must know your name…"

John snapped out of his shock. "My name is John Zinscape, and this is Mega," he stated, "and we are going to help you further." Suddenly the sword glowed once more. It changed color again, the green from before taking on a red color, and the blue staying the same. The boy named Xana disappeared as a red cloud appeared over John's head. It suddenly became the headset that he was wearing in a flash of white. Mega's symbol now had an Eye of Xana conspicuously placed on it. Their armor got more powerful, and darker as well. An extra black samurai sword, made of digital code appeared in a sheath in John's right side, as a sheath on his left, a real one, took shape. "Um, I don't know what just happened, but… I think we merged with him."

"Guys, its Xana," came a surprisingly deeper, gruffer voice, "because you were willing to help me, I was able to take my true age and re-enter the real world. I'm going to stay with you in this link for a while." The COM link changed itself into a Bluetooth. "Good, here we go…"

They pulsed out. A dark, swan-like figure stood hidden behind a net-sign, watching the whole battle. Cygnus opened his link with the king. "Sire, the virus we planted years ago has failed us. It was instantly destroyed by this Zinscape character. What should we do?"

The king pondered this for a moment. Finally, he ordered, "Find a human to merge with, anyone that suits your ideas. Gather a small squad of viruses from the ones remaining. We must destroy this fool who dares get in our way…"

--

_Kadic Academy, 8:23 PM_

--

Something flashed on Jeremy's computer. "Um, guys? I just got a message that Xana was destroyed. What the heck?"

--

_Back at McDonald's_

--

Krystal had just finished wiping memories, and reverted back into her Azure form. She got tired afterwards, so Xana used the Supercomputer's Return to the Past power to fix everything. After that, (or before, if you prefer) they finished eating their food and got back into the car.

--

_Mountainside County, 4:32 PM_

--

Jake got dropped off at his house uneventfully. Mega thought he saw something, but it was only static. Then the remaining three (with the two others hidden in Fox's Bluetooth-style transmitter) went to John's house, a little ways further. Then, a new problem arose. This was the problem of where Azure and Lucas would stay. The following ensued.

--

_John's house, 5:00 PM_

--

As they pulled up the driveway to a white house with three tall palm trees and one short, the three friends heard excited screams from inside the house. They said goodbye to John's grandma, and sneaked stealthily toward the door. "Alright, guys… This usually ends badly. You may want to brace yourselves and cover your ears…" The other two, still getting used to human forms, almost covered their currently nonexistent fox ears. They corrected it. John cautiously unlocked and opened the door. Then, two piercing screams erupted from out of nowhere. "JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN!!" Two girls came running up to, well, John, and then they started pretty much jumping over him. The Lylatians did a sweatdrop, or its real life equivalent.

He introduced his two new "exchange students" to everyone. "Guys, this is Lucas and Azure, the exchange students that are going to be staying here for a while. Lucas and Azure, this is my dad, John Jr.…"

"What?"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention I was the third. Anyway, this is my mom, Sarah, and these are my sisters, Fern and Melissa." A little one-year-old walked into the room. "This is my little brother, Phil." Phil walked up to Azure and smiled.

"Um, why is he doing this?"

"He likes to flirt. Yep, a flirting one-year-old. And he gets away with it because he's cute. Crazy kid."

John's parents were in their forties, but they aren't too important to the plot. A one-year-old boy with curly black hair describes Phil pretty well. Fern was 11, a bit on the _completely insane_ side, with long brown hair. Melissa was even more insane, 6 years old, about half the height of John, and currently trying to climb to the top of his head. "You have to put up with these guys every day?" asked Lucas.

"You better believe it."

John's parents were a bit skeptical at first, but after dinner, they were perfectly fine with that.

--

_A few hours later…_

--

"So you have a few options on where to sleep. I could sleep on the couch and just give you my room…"

"I guess that would probably be the best idea. After that one incident on the Great Fox, I'm sure we don't want that happening again…"

Lucas, Azure, and John were talking about where they would sleep.

"Yeah, we really don't want a repeat of that… with Katt and Falco…"

John was about to ask, but didn't, sure that that was one story he _didn't_ want to hear.

--

_Later that night…_

--

Azure heard sounds coming from the den. She cautiously rose to see what was going on. John was flipping around in his sleep. She tried to figure out what was going on, and this is what happened after inserting herself into the dream...

--

_Inside John's mind, 12:35 AM_

--

Azure stood in an empty void. From afar, she could see on a TV screen of sorts what was going on. John was with someone. The air around was very happy… then suddenly there was an inferno of fire, and there was a flash of lightning, and John was in the midst of many people, taunting and jabbing at him with their fists. John was hit, and suddenly began to rise in the air, glowing brightly as the people watched in terror. The magnitude of the mental shock came as a surprise to Azure, and she was instantly kicked out of John's mind. Azure, terrified of what she had just seen, retreated to John's room and Lucas…

--

Author's Notes: The plot THICKENS! Wow, this chapter seems short, but it apparently has only a couple hundred less words than the last one… heh. I'll keep going afterward. The rest of the Lyoko people won't make an appearance again… maybe… I might, later on… but not now. Probably won't

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, copyrights, blah blah, Lyoko and stuff, blah blah, basically anything that you know is owned by a company isn't mine. .


End file.
